Jackie's Journey To Eleanor's House
Jackie's Friend Journey Adventure is the 9th episode of Jackie Guida: The Series from Season 1. It's also a 100-minute episode and a reminiscent sequel to Jackie's Friend Sleepover Reunion. Synopsis Late after Christmas, Jackie and her friends embark on a neighborhood journey to retrieve Eleanor's presents and surprises at Eleanor's House. Plot The episode starts off at the beach where Keira tries to get away from angry waves and exits the beach. Through the bushes, Keira sees Melissa planning a bike race for Jackie, Keziah, and Kayden, but Keira gets surprised and runs out of her backyard. Melissa turns around and Jackie waves at Keira in excitement. Jackie starts to make an announcement that she and her friends are going to ride their bikes across the street since it's the first bike race. Suddenly, Craig yells at Keira to get over here because she has green shorts on. Keira runs back to her house to get changed. After Keira gets changed to go outside, she runs back to Jackie's House to join the bike race with the friends. Jackie gives Keziah and Kayden her promises to behave in the bike race, but Kayden refuses and did so. Melissa has helmets for Jackie's friends and they are too small for them. Jackie describes to her mother that the bike race is about to start and more friends are coming. Melissa accepts the request and waves goodbye to Jackie as she goes back inside. Far from Jackie's House, Will and Eleanor are riding their bikes toward their house and Kate waves goodbye to them as she goes back inside. Keziah points at Will and Eleanor arriving at Jackie's House as they got here on time. At Keira's House, Michelle walks outside and Keira wants her Razor scooter so she can join the bike race with Jackie's friends. Michelle notices that Keira had her scooter for a long time, but Keira had it few years ago and Craig steps outside and Keira technically had her Razor scooter for few years. After Michelle and Craig left and went back inside, Jackie starts the bike race by saying "On your marks, get set-- GO!" and all her friends raced down above Mill Street. Jackie also mentions that she and her friends will be comforting Opal the outside cat. Keziah had unintentionally cheated the race as Jackie points at her and screams. Michelle found Keira's old Razor scooter and Keira thanked her as Michelle goes back inside. Cast *Jackie Guida *Keziah Patterson *Keira Kiger *Eleanor Lawson *Will Lawson *Kayden Patterson *Opal (Mentioned) *Bob *Jean *Kate Wistar *Dan Wistar *Melissa Guida *Sam Guida Songs *Separate Ways (heard in Dan's radio) *Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Piano Version) Trivia *This is the 1st movie episode of the series. It's also a 100-minute episode. *This is the 1st episode that lasted over 60 minutes. *This is also the 1st episode to have a lot of characters, including Kate and Dan as Eleanor's parents. *Kayden Patterson is debuted in this episode, as Jackie's huffy friend and Keziah's older brother. *This is the final episode to premiere in 2018. *This episode premiered before New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. * It is unknown if Jackie invites Keziah and Kayden to the bike race at the beginning of the episode. *Kate Wistar and Dan Wistar only appear in Part 2 of this episode. *The inside of Eleanor's House is revealed in this episode. *Eleanor leads Jackie, Keziah, and Keira around the tour inside Eleanor's House. *Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star is the song Jackie played on Eleanor's piano. * Goof: An Dora the Explorer episode called "Dora Saves The Mermaids" was accidentally show up and was on Craig's phone. This episode makes a deleted scene of Claudia going for a ride with Craig. * The beginning of the episode takes place in the afternoon. * The end of the episode takes place at night. * At the end of the episode, after Keira gives Melissa a hug and a kiss, Melissa doesn't say "Bye" to Keira, she instead says "I'll see you later". **Keira also doesn't say "Happy New Year" to Melissa in this episode either. Category:Season 1 Category:2018 Category:Movies